Mianite (deity)
* "Stand still so i will put my dick in your ass" ''-Lord Mianite (Episode 3)'' About Mianite is the Lord of Order(not good), unity and loyalty Lord Mianite is the lord over the world of Mianite, who wields divine power, similar to his brother Dianite. From his actions so far, we know that he has a protective nature over his priest, CommunityMC, as he smites Tom for killing him. Lord Mianite has white hair which goes down to his shoulders, along with leaves in the front of his hair. His face has a short white beard and glowing white eyes. He wears a white robe which covers half of his chest and back, it also covers his legs in a sort of kilt. He wears golden bands around his wrists, a golden belt, and a golden badge on his robe. He is considered the "good" god of Mianite. It should be noted that Mianite, like all things, can not be simply catergorised as "good" and "evil". He and his brother are complex beings with complex minds. Although his philosophy and actions have changed over the years to ones of anger and strict policy, his official title (at least originally) was "The God of Order and Unity", opposing Dianite's "The God of Liberty and Independance". Despite the slow decsent into evil that Dianite has gone into, as a ruler he Mianite is more tyrannical than his brother and therefore is as much a valid choice as a god than the "evil" Dianite. Mianite believes that true order can only be achieved by expelling of his enemies (such as Dianite) and potenital enemies, using authoratarian rule to do so. He is not a sensible person- whereas Dianite respects the concepts of order, unity, structure, and hierarchy, Mianite, will purely reject all concepts of freedom, liberty, choice, and independance for fear of allowing potential enemies into his world and he uses vengeful punishment in order to enforce his rules. Ultimately, he cares about the mortal world, but he cares so much about it that he is wrongly ruling it and his fears get into the way of fairly ruling The Realm of Mianite. This shows that, despite the clear evil in Dianite and the goodness of Mianite, the world is not always black and white. History Lord Mianite was young once. An optimistic yet egotistical child, the god oversaw regulations for mortals- he made sure safety and structure was always present, rivaling his brother who wanted rules to be limited. While playing with his brother, a spiritual vision came into Mianite's soul and it commanded him to rightously vanquish all potentially dangerous enemies, including his brother, Dianite. Mianite, a child but still a god, was able to withstand this vision and ignore it. Trianite also had visions of Dianite being an outlier and Mianite being a mighty ruler, but only subconciously. This unkowingly caused Trianite to treat Mianite by praising him and putting him on a pedestal, giving him as much power as he could, ignoring his younger son. A great disbalance fell on the world, and the many mortals were subjected to a young Mianite's tyrannical ways without Dianite having enough power to stop Mianite. This caused Mianite to feud with his brother and the young god's old vision was activated, and Mianite challenged Dianite for godhood. This sent Dianite into a frenzy, and Trianite was killed in battle, but Mianite survived. In anger for losing the fight, Dianite destroyed the world. Mianite sent Dianite to the underworld and banished him from the light. Mianite then mourned his father, and he wore his father's beuatiful and majestic robes as a sign of sworn vengence for Dianite. Mianite created a new realm and as Dianite and his brother grew older, Dianite became more extreme and hateful wherease Mianite became embarrased by his old ways. When Dianite resurfaced on the new realm- this one being The Realm of Mianite rather than Trianite's old world- it brought about an old anger in Mianite and he forgot all about his embarrasment. Mianite returned to his angry, vengeful ways, ultimately making him a slightly worse god, whereas Dianite's emotions and intentions became unkown and mysterious. The two decided to settle the war using their followers rather than full combat. Relationships Dianite *Dianite is the brother of Mianite, shown when Dianite says, "Well, well brother", when challenging Lord Mianite. When the two brothers seperated, Mianite banished Dianite to the Nether, of which he had no escape and sought his revenge. He quietly plotted his revenge, until Lord Mianite's High Priest built a Nether portal, and unknowingly gave the Dark Lord freedom to carry out his plots he spent millennia working on to overthrow Lord Mianite. Ianite * Sister of Mianite and Dianite || JERIICO || (Tucker) *Tucker is the White knight of Mianite, wielding The Sword of Mianite. '' * Tucker has only seen the physical form of Lord Mianite once, when Mianite appeared to face his brother Dianite. Syndicate (Tom) *In Episode 8, in exchange for returning Tucker's god-made bow back to him to make peace, Lord Mianite gifted him with the ''Holy Chest Plate of Mianite '', which has the enchantments Unbreaking III, Protection IV, and Fire Protection IV. * On day 57, Tom provoked the wrath of Mianite by insulting his sister Ianite. Mianite challenged Tom to a unarmed battle. Tom tried to fight but Mianite summoned lightning and fireballs against Tom, trying to smite him. Community MC *CommunityMC is the priest of Mianite, and the only one who can speak to Mianite at all times, they appear to have a very close relationship. *Strangly, CommunityMC and Lord Mianite have never been on the server at the same time... Uses of Divine Power: *He smited Tom Syndicate for killing his Priest, after an incident pertaining to Toms Horse. *He gave Tom a ''Potion of Fire Resistance, ''And said ''"you're going to need it..." *He smited Tom again for insulting his sister Ianite with lightning and fire balls Season Two In season 2, Mianite is shown to be the head of all worship in the world of Ruxomar. He had founded a city that reached the skies which became his throne of worship while his brother Dianite took to a city underground. A while later, Dianite had been assassinated by an unknown shadowy figurea reference to Season 1. After this, Mianite claimed Dianite's city as his own and used the resources of the dwarven citizens to support his war campaign which ultimately led to his taking over the world. At this point, he declared complete protection to those who worshipped him and him alone, and proclaimed he would not tolerate any other gods. At the current point in Season 2, the sides of the gods have been reversed; thus, Dianite is not evil, but rather a mischievous fun guy who ultimately has good intentions while Mianite is a cruel power thirsty God. In Episode 48, the gang returns to Inertia, where they see the former King Helgrind, now Apostle Helgrind, in a prison cell. When they try to persuade him to leave and repent and join them, he says he cannot, for his soul now belongs to Mianite. Too afraid to move or disobey Mianite's orders, Helgrind resolves to stay in the cell rather than to anger Mianite. Mianite makes his first physical appearance when the group takes a tour of Devisor_Gaine's headquarters. During his brief appearance, he was very polite towards the heroes, encouraging them to find the crypts in order to and with them possibly bring back Dianite. He also brought up King Helgrind, stating that he never thought of him as a true follower (#roasted).Category:Major Gods Category:Team Mianite Category:Good